Possessed
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: The boy had long jet black hair, piercing black eyes, and a frown on his face. The boy's hands were cuffed together just like his ankles were chained together. He was also dressed in the cloths provided by the asylum, a long sleeved white shirt and matching pants. Naruto father owns an asylum and an interesting patient is admitted. But this patient is beyond crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Possessed

I surfed through my newsfeed as I sat crossed legged on my father's desk. My father owns an asylum and everyday a new patient is admitted. Today my father is supposed to get a sixteen year old boy who attempted to murder his older brother. This new patient was going to be one of the youngest patients in my father's asylum. And also this lunatic is the same age as me.

My father stood up as he heard a knock on his office door. I on the other remained sitting crossed legged on my father's desk. It wasn't rude of me because I'm always ignored whenever my father talks to his clients.

"Come in," my father said as the office door opened.

An elderly man walked inside with an exhausted look on his face. The man had black hair, intense dark eyes, and bags under his eyes. It was clear that this man hadn't slept in days or even looked at himself in the mirror. Behind the man was a young boy around my age. The boy had long jet black hair, piercing black eyes, and a frown on his face. The boy's hands were cuffed together just like his ankles were chained together. He was also dressed in the cloths provided by the asylum, a long sleeved white shirt and matching pants.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person," my father said as he shook hands with the man. "Please ignore my son."

"My son is severely troubled. I don't know what happened that made him this way. And it pains me to say that as a parent. After his attempt to kill his brother, my wife and I, decided that it's best to take him to an asylum. Please take good care of my son," the man said as I looked at the boy.

"Don't you worry Mr. Uchiha. We'll take very good care of your son," my father said.

Mr. Uchiha turned back to his son as his eyes started to turn watery. The man was on the brinks of tears. After a minute of staring at his son Mr. Uchiha finally surrendered to his emotions. Tears piled down his face as he pulled his son into a tight hug.

"Oh Sasuke I can't see you in chains and behind walls! Please speak son! Tell me what I can do to help you?" Mr. Uchiha said as he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and shook him. "Tell me son."

Sasuke remained staring at the floor with his bangs hiding his eyes. But after a few seconds his lips curled into a smirk.

"You can do nothing to save your son!" Sasuke said as I raised my eyebrow. Why is he addressing himself in a third person's point of view?

Mr. Uchiha let go of his son and frowned while Sasuke laughed.

"You were so easy to fool! I made it seem like that I was going after Itachi but really my eyes were taken by your youngest son!" Sasuke laughed as I tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Sasuke I love you and I won't ever give up on you. Goodbye son," Mr. Uchiha said as he walked out of my father's office and left.

"That was weird," I said as my father frowned.

"Naruto!" my father said. "Don't judge!"

"Fine," I said as Sasuke glared at me.

I looked back at Sasuke as he continued glaring at me for some reason. The boy also had some serious bags under his eyes. There were also scratches on his cheeks and neck. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes rolled back in its sockets and he fell on the floor. I jumped and screamed as he landed with a thud on the floor. My father immediately rushed to Sasuke and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Naruto call the nurse," my father said as I grabbed the phone and rang for the nurse.

"Ms. Tsunade a new patient just fainted! We really need you here!" I said as I hanged up.

"Naruto you stay here with Sasuke. I'm going to go to see if his father is still in the building," my father said as I nodded while he ran out of the office.

Meanwhile I got off the desk and sat on the floor beside Sasuke. I nervously reached out with my hand and moved Sasuke's bangs away from his eyes. I expected Sasuke's eyes to be closed but instead they were wide open and staring at me! I moved back as I saw that Sasuke had no pupils!

A shriek escaped my lips as the light flickered out and Sasuke started to laugh! My heart started to pound hardly against my chest as I made out a shape crawling towards me. I screamed and started to crawl towards the office door. But I never made it to the door because I became pinned down by the lunatic!

"Get off of me!" I screamed as Sasuke laughed.

I froze as I felt something lick my cheek! I screamed the loudest I ever I did in my life and started to kick and thrash around. Suddenly the lick flickered back on and Sasuke was passed out on the same spot he fainted. It was like he never moved!

The office door opened and Nurse Tsunade rushed inside with a stretcher and two guards. Sasuke was lifted off from the floor and put on the stretcher. Tsunade gave me a quick smile and rushed Sasuke off to the hospital ward. I put my hand to my cheek and felt the wetness of the spot where I was licked. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A day has passed since Sasuke's arrival at my father's asylum. And since that day I still couldn't get what happened in my father's office out of my head. Sasuke wasn't a normal crazy, mental, patient in my father's asylum. He was beyond crazy!

I was in the green ward of the asylum. The green ward housed patients that were ready to leave the asylum. Many patients in the green ward shared an experience where they suffered a tragedy and were sent to asylum. And when they get a healthy mind again they leave and start their life out of padded walls.

"Naruto!" someone shouted my name as I turned around.

"Hi Sora," I said.

"I have wonderful news Naruto! I'm leaving the asylum and heading home soon," Sora said as I smiled.

"That's great Sora," I said as Sora neared towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Have you heard about the new patient? He's housed in the red ward!" Sora said as my eyes widened.

"Is that really true?" I asked as I put my hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Yeah! I heard Nurse Tsunade talking about," Sora said.

The red ward was for patients that completely lost their minds. No one has ever been housed in the red ward in my father's asylum. What could have Sasuke done that put him in the red ward? I broke away from my thoughts and gave Sora a smile.

"I really would love to stay and talk to you Sora but I have to go," I said as Sora pouted.

"Do you really have to go? I barely get to talk to you anymore. Are you planning to pay Sasuke a visit or something? Because if I were I would stay clear of that physco," Sora said as I laughed.

"I'm sorry Sora. But I really have to go. See you around bro," I said as I turned around and started walking towards my father's office.

Normally I would walk to my father's office but this time I didn't because if you wanted to get to my father's office you had to pass through the red ward. I opened the heavy door that lead into the red ward and ran inside the dimly lit hallway.

The hallway was lined with padded rooms but only one was occupied. I bit my bottom lip and ran through the hallway trying to get to the door at end of the hall that led into the offices. But I didn't make it. Just like before the light flickered out and I became surrounded by darkness. I screamed and just kept running forward hoping that I would crash into the door that led to my father's office.

"Naruto…" someone said as I heard laughter. I stopped running and looked around myself. My eyes widened as I heard footsteps behind me. The light suddenly started to flicker on and off as I barely could breathe.

My heart pounded so badly against my chest that I felt like it was going to burst out of my body. I raised my finger to my lips as I felt something hot sliding down my cheek. I lowered my hand and saw something red on my finger as the light flickered on for a second. I've been biting my lip too hard to even realize that it started to bleed.

"Naruto…" someone said again as the footsteps became louder.

I squeezed my eyes shut and built up the courage to turn around. I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing! There was no one behind me so where were the footsteps coming from? I slowly tilted my head up and saw Sasuke spider walking on the ceiling! He grinned and stared down at me as I started to back away.

Sasuke lips were dark; there were fresh scars on his face, and bruises on his arms. It appeared that he broke his restraints but how? And how the heck did he managed to escape from his cell? His wrists were bleeding and so were his ankles. Did he pull off his cuffs?

"Stay away from me!" I shouted as Sasuke laughed.

"One…two…" Sasuke said softly. "I'm coming for you!"

I screamed and ran down the dark hallway as the light flickered on and off. Sasuke ran upside down on the ceiling behind me. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke reaching out for me with his bloody hands. I screamed and looked in front of me again and crashed straight into the door. I immediately grabbed the door knob and flung the door open.

As I ran into the lit hallway I turned around to see Sasuke standing in the red ward hallway glaring at me. His hands were balled into fists and blood was dripping from his palms onto the floor. His dark eyes were narrowed and staring at me. Why was he just standing there?

"Sasuke?" I said as he started to laugh.

"Three…four," Sasuke said. "You better lock your door."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly rolled back in its sockets and he collapsed on the ground. I nervously walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

But I didn't leave. I was too shocked to move. What just happened? How could Sasuke do all those things? Suddenly screaming came from behind the door. I flinched and just stood there as the screaming continued.

I bit my lip and pulled the door open to see what was going on. But Sasuke wasn't behind the door. He was nowhere to be seen. I slammed the door shut and ran to my father's office.

"Daddy!" I shouted as barged inside my father's office.

"Naruto? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost," my father said. "And what happened to your lip?"

"I hurt myself," I said as I grabbed a tissue and put it on my bleeding lip. My father didn't look too convinced but decided not to question me any further. "How did Sasuke end up in the red ward?"

"He went a little insane when Nurse Tsunade tried bandaging his cuts," my father said. "Did you see him on your way here?"

I saw more than I needed too!

"No I didn't," I lied. "People told me to stay clear of that physco."

"With our help I bet Sasuke will be in his right mind again. And he'll be just like you," my father said happily.

"I hope so," I said as I sat crossed legged on my father's desk.

* * *

"_**Freddy Kruger rhyme does not belong to me! I just thought it makes Sasuke look crazier. **__Anyway do you guys like it? While writing this I scared myself. I kept thinking off all those crazy horror movies,"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Psycho-Uchiha: Aw you make me smile so much. I just want to say thank you and that I totally love your name._

_Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Don't worry I will make Sasuke finish Freddy Kruger rhyme someday. And I will try to make my chapters longer. Thank you._

_JuliaT-Chan : Aw thank you. You're so sweet._

_DarkJessie543: I totally love horror movies too! And I will try to keep the good work._

Chapter Three

I was curled up on the sofa in my father's office thinking about Sasuke Uchiha. I have never seen in my life such an insane patient. Or am I the insane one? Did I imagine him walking upside down on the ceiling? Did imagine him without any pupils? Did I imagine everything he did that was unexplainable? Maybe the mental illnesses in this asylum are contagious.

"Naruto!" my father shouted as I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I said as my father looked confused.

"I've been saying your name for minutes now, Naruto. What were you thinking about that was so interesting?" my father asked.

"Nothing important to you," I said as my father giggled.

"You certainly got moody. Where is my happy and hyper son?" my father teased as I crossed my arms and frowned. "Alright I'll stop teasing you Naruto."

"Why can't you build an elevator that takes people straight up to your office?" I asked as my father looked surprised.

"I never thought about that Naruto. Why are you asking this?" my father said.

"I don't like going through the red ward to get to your office," I said quietly as my father laughed.

"Are you scared of Sasuke?" my father said through laughter as my face heated up.

"Everyone says he's a physco daddy! And he really is one! Sora told me that he attacks the nurses!" I said as my father fell of his chair while laughing.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Sasuke is usually sedated because of his temper tantrums. There is nothing to be scared about. Don't believe those rumors," my father said as he sat back down on his chair again while I stared at my father with wide eyes.

"Sasuke is sedated?" I asked slowly as my father nodded. "So he's asleep throughout the day?"

"Majority of the time he's asleep. Why are you asking this?" my father asked.

"What time of the day is he awake at?" I asked as my father thought.

"Usually he's awake at night. He throws major tantrums and won't cooperate. Unfortunately he has to be sedated" my father said as I gasped.

"But Sasuke was awake yesterday in the afternoon?" I said as my father looked at me weirdly.

"Naruto that's impossible. I just told you that Sasuke is sedated in the day," my father said as I nodded. "Don't worry Naruto. Maybe you just imagined things because you believed those rumors."

So if Sasuke is being sedated than why was he awake yesterday? I couldn't have imagined all that! I'm not insane! I am a normal person so I don't imagine things. I looked back at my father and saw in his eyes concern. Great! Now my father thinks that I'm going crazy.

"Ever since Sasuke came into this asylum your behavior has taken a real turn," my father said as I frowned.

"Stop analyzing me daddy! I'm not a patient," I said angrily as my father giggled.

"I'm not analyzing you Naruto. I'm your father I can tell when you're acting differently," my father said as I frowned. "Are you jealous because I'm giving Sasuke more attention?"

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of a physco lunatic?" I said. "I'm leaving!"

"You're jealous," my father said as I left his office and slammed the door.

I slowly walked towards the red ward and stood in front of the door. The only way out of this asylum was going through the red ward. I slowly put my shaking hand around the doorknob and turned it. The red ward was peaceful and but I knew that once I was inside Hell would start. I walked into the red ward and let the door slam shut behind me.

My heart already started pounding against my chest hardly even though nothing creepy happened yet. My breathing was slow mostly because I thought any slight noise would wake the lunatic that inhabited the red ward. As I walked further into the red ward I saw one of the padded room's doors wide open. My eyes widened as I realized that it Sasuke's room that was wide open. I bit my lip and looked inside the padded room. Sasuke was passed out on the bed and looked completely terrible.

The cuts on his face, arms, and neck doubled and he resembled zombie perfectly. I walked inside the room cautiously and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful right now. I wonder why he isn't when he's awake.

"Sasuke you're so creepy and insane," I whispered.

"Five…Six," Sasuke whispered as his eyes fluttered open and his hand went around my wrist. "Grab your crucifix."

"Sasuke stop!" I said as I tried prying his fingers off of my wrist. "Let go of me!"

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke said as his eyes turned pure white and his pupils went away.

"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be insane not some super human that can have no pupils or walk on walls," I said as Sasuke laughed.

"You must really be dumb. After everything you've seen. You still don't get it," Sasuke said as he put his hand on my chest but then screamed.

Sasuke's hand was bright red and burnt! But how? All he did was touch my chest for some reason. I started to back away but stopped when Sasuke looked at me with a deathly glare.

"You really do have a crucifix!" Sasuke said with a growl.

How can a crucifix burn him? I pulled my cross necklace from under my shirt and then screamed. Sasuke was actually growling like some kind of lion.

"You're acting like you're…possessed!" I said.

Sasuke smirked and looked down at me with white eyes and no pupils. All those unexplainable things that 'Sasuke' could do I had now an explanation for them. Sasuke was never Sasuke. He's possessed! And of course you can't sedate someone who has two souls in their body. Obviously the weaker soul would submit and fall asleep and the other one would take over the body. I ran straight out of the red ward and bumped into Nurse Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry Nurse Tsunade," I said as she flipped her hair and walked into the red ward. But before the red ward door could close I peeked through and saw that Sasuke was 'asleep' again. Why am I the only one seeing him awake? And why am I the only one seeing him his possession state?

* * *

"_Hi pretty people. I want to say that you guys are so sweet and nice. I love you all. Please tell me your opinions and thoughts. And also tell me what would you do if someone was possessed? I know what I would do. Freaking run for my life and send some help for them,"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Physco-Uchiha: I bet your eyes are sparkling with sharingans. LoL._

_JuliaT-Chan: In a movie I would hide in a cabinet. LoL. I just hope the killer doesn't look in the cabinet or under the bed. O.O_

_Guest: Aw thank you. You're so nice. And don't worry Naruto will help Sasuke somehow._

_Lightingmist95: OMG LOL maybe Naruto will get holy water and throw it on Sasuke. You were the first person to review on my story. I want to thank you. *virtual hug*._

_Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza: Aw thank you. That's so nice._

Chapter Four

I was sitting in my father's office completely absorbed in my thoughts about Sasuke. How did he become possessed? And does his family know that their son isn't insane but just possessed? I want to help Sasuke but I don't know how. All the information that I know about possession comes from movies. And everyone knows that movies are completely inaccurate.

I broke away from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the office door. Sasuke's father was back and with an older boy that resembled Sasuke. He must the older brother that 'Sasuke' attempted to kill.

"Welcome back Mr. Uchiha," my father said happily as I couldn't take my eyes off of Sasuke's older brother. He looked so much like Sasuke.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki. My son and I came here to visit Sasuke," Mr. Uchiha said.

Sasuke's father's state only seemed to have gotten worse. He looked like he hadn't slept in days or looked in the mirror. His hair was uncombed, he didn't shave, and his dark circles under his eyes grew. In no time he will start looking like raccoon.

Sasuke's older brother didn't show the impact of what happened in his appearance. In fact Sasuke's older brother looked like a normal kid you would see in school. He was wearing a purple look sleeved button up shirt, black jeans, and Jordan's. His long hair was tied in a loose pony tail and his long bangs hung in front of his face. So if Sasuke didn't look all scary and crazy he would look somewhat like his older brother. That means he would look like a model!

"Naruto will please take Mr. Uchiha and his son to Sasuke?" my father asked as I blinked.

"Sure…" I said slowly as I took the keys to Sasuke's cell.

The keys were literally shaking in my hands. What if I opened the cell and Sasuke was crawling on the ceiling? Or what if he was levitating? I jumped off of my father's desk and walked out of the office with the Uchiha's behind me.

"So Naruto you come to your father's work every day?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Yeah! It's boring at home! My mommy always has her friends over and it's weird. They're always talking about girly stuff," I said as Mr. Uchiha smiled slightly.

"Mr. Uchiha and…and…" I said as I looked at Sasuke's older brother.

"Itachi," Sasuke's brother said.

"Mr. Uchiha and Itachi your Sasuke has been sedated so he won't be able to talk. But don't worry you can always come to the asylum at night to talk to Sasuke. My father said that he's usually awake at night," I said as Itachi smiled.

"You certainly know everything about all the patients here," Itachi said as I shook my head.

"I guess but I mostly know about Sasuke," I said as Itachi looked curious. I shouldn't have said that.

"Why?" Itachi asked as I thought of what I could say.

"Well no patient in my father's asylum has ever been in the red ward," I said as I sighed. "The red ward is only for more complicated patients."

We walked inside the red ward and to Sasuke's cell. To my surprise Sasuke was asleep. But that didn't mean he would wake up and when I opened his cell. I put the key in the key hole and turned it. With a snap the cell's door opened.

"When would you like for me to come back?" I asked.

"In about thirty minutes," Mr. Uchiha said as the light flickered.

"Weird lights anyway I'll be leaving now Mr. Uchiha and Itachi," I said as I left the red ward.

The flickering lights were a close call. I leaned against the red ward door and listened to what was going on inside.

"_I want to talk to my son!" Mr. Uchiha shouted. _So Sasuke's family does know that Sasuke is possessed. That's a good thing. But then why did they take Sasuke to an asylum?

"_It's always 'I want to talk to my son'. Why don't you ever want to talk to me?" 'Sasuke' said._

"_I want to talk to my son now!" Mr. Uchiha shouted as 'Sasuke' laughed._

"_Alright I'll let you to your Sasuke," 'Sasuke' said._

I couldn't hear Sasuke's voice. I guess he was too weak to talk. Or maybe he was too weak to be loud. But I certainly did hear Mr. Uchiha and Itachi.

"_Oh Sasuke! Are you okay? I'm going to help you Sasuke. Don't you worry son. Your brother and I will get this thing out of you," Mr. Uchiha said._

"_Brother you look absolutely terrible! You have so many scars and cuts on you. We're never going to give up on you Sasuke. And we apologize for dumping you in a loony bin. You were a danger at home," Itachi said._

He's a danger here too!

"_Enough talking to your son! How'd you like it? Seeing Sasuke so weak, frail, and hurt?" 'Sasuke' said._

"_You monster! You'll never have my son," Mr. Uchiha shouted. "We're leaving now. So hush. This is only between us and no one else."_

Too late! Suddenly the red ward door swung open. Itachi looked down at me with surprised as I smiled nervously.

"Wow you're on time," Itachi said as I shook my head.

"The red ward is connected to the entire wards. I was coming down to the green ward," I lied. "Anyway are guys done talking to Sasuke?"

"Yes. Can you please lock him up now?" Itachi said as I nodded and nervously walked into the red ward.

'Sasuke' was sitting on his bed grinning at me because he knew that his possession involved me now but of course the Uchiha's didn't know that. He suddenly started to laugh quietly to himself as I took nervous steps to his cell. I quickly grabbed his cell's door and slammed it shut. I quickly put the key in the key hole and locked the cell.

"We can leave now Mr. Uchiha and Itachi." I said as Mr. Uchiha and Itachi looked at me.

"We have to talk to your father about something," Itachi said.

"Okay I'll take you to daddy," I said we walked back to my father's office.

We left the red ward with 'Sasuke' glaring at us mostly at me for some reason. Whatever was in Sasuke was clearly bio-polar. One minute 'Sasuke' is grinning the other minute 'Sasuke' is glaring.

"Mr. Uzumaki my father and I will like it if Sasuke isn't sedated. It's clearly not working," Itachi said as my father looked confused.

"That is really strange. He isn't asleep and all this time I thought he was. Looks like Naruto you were telling the truth," my father said.

"I told you!" I said as my father laughed.

"Sasuke from now won't be sedated. I promise you that," my father said.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki and Naruto. My father and I will be leaving now," Itachi said.

As Mr. Uchiha and Itachi left I sat crossed legged on the couch and went back to my thoughts. So if Sasuke isn't being sedated anymore that means that the real Sasuke will have a fighting chance to have his body back! That's why Itachi made the request.

* * *

_"Tell me your thoughts. I hope you liked it."_


	5. Chapter 5

_JChan2845: I know right I say OMG too! And don't worry! Naruto probably has something planned._

_Psycho-Uchiha: LoL don't worry. The story goes on. LoL and I still love your name. _

_Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza: I wonder what possessed Sasuke will do too. And I know right possessed Sasuke does have something planned._

_Pandy334: OMG did you really? I'm sorry!_

Chapter Five

His eyes shot open so fast that he thought for a minute he went blind. The boy looked around himself with wide, frightened eyes. He was in a white, padded room that was lit brightly. The boy groaned with pain as he turned on his side. But he ended up falling off his bed and landing on the soft padded floor. His whole body ached. It hurt to even move but somehow he managed to do so. The boy got on his hands and knees and started to crawl around the room.

He was terribly weak and exhausted! His arms, neck, and face were also covered with scars and cuts. The boy knew where he was. He remembered fragments of his memories while he was being possessed. His father and brother brought him to the Uzumaki Asylum because he was a danger at home.

The boy to weaken to move now decided to lie on the padded floor. His heart was beating fast, his breaths came out heavily, and he deeply wanted someone by his side.

Unknown to Sasuke another boy was peering through the little window of the cell's door. The other boy had blonde hair and curious blue eyes. Sasuke knew this boy. He remembered little bits of chasing him around while in his possessed state.

Naruto unlocked Sasuke's cell and slowly, cautiously walked inside the padded room.

* * *

I've been watching Sasuke since he woken up and so far nothing weird has happened. He's so weak! It's like his energy and strength had been drained entirely. I sat down beside Sasuke and slowly reached my hand out to move his hair. Sasuke was wide awake and was looking at me with interest. I smiled down at Sasuke while he just looked away.

"Sasuke I really want to help you," I said.

"You can't help me. No one can," Sasuke said softly as I frowned.

"Sasuke you're in an asylum. So many people think you're really crazy. But you're not. You don't belong here," I said.

"Do you really think I don't know that?" Sasuke said.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just you're a sane person. Why would you want to be trapped here?" I asked.

"I'm a danger to my family, I'm a danger to my friends, and I'm a danger to myself. What other reason do you need?" Sasuke said.

"Please let me help you," I said.

"I already told you. I can't be helped," Sasuke said as my frown deepened.

"Why? Why not?" I asked.

"Because he'll never let me go and neither will I," Sasuke said sternly.

"Neither will you? What does that mean?" I asked as Sasuke sighed.

"Look Naruto. If I'm being possessed my family doesn't have to suffer especially my brother! So don't try to help me because I can't be helped and I don't want to be!" Sasuke said.

"Suffer? Sasuke have you seen your dad?" I asked as Sasuke frowned.

"As long as my family is safe from me; I'm fine with them emotionally suffering," Sasuke said as I took off my cross necklace and put around Sasuke's neck.

"Take it off me!" Sasuke demanded with a growl. His skin suddenly started to burn and I quickly started to back away.

Sasuke's eyes became white and pupil less and he started to crawl on the wall. His lips curled into a grin and he stared down at me intently. I immediately ran out of his cell and locked the door. But as I turned around to run out of the red ward 'Sasuke' was right in front of me!

"Did you think that a cross could hold me back?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"No but I thought it would weaken you," I said as I started to run down the hallway and towards the door that led to my father's office.

"It amuses me that you think you can actually stop me!" 'Sasuke' said. "Sasuke gave himself up to me and in return I must not harm his family. But that doesn't mean I can't harm you!"

'Sasuke' suddenly started to run upside on the ceiling and chased after me. I screamed as I felt something bite my ankle. Pain rippled through my body as I stopped running and looked down at my leg. A large purple snake was wrapped around my ankle with its fangs impaled in my skin. I screamed and continued on running.

"Seven…eight," 'Sasuke' said with laughter as I crossed the threshold that led to my father's office. "You're going to stay up late writhing in pain and illusions!"

The snake that was wrapped around my ankle vanished in black smoke and I ran into my father's office in agony. My father looked up at me with surprise as I bit my lip.

"Naruto?" my father said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said as I sort of limped to the couch.

"Why are you limping?" my father asked suspiciously.

"I'm not limping," I said as my father narrowed his eyes at me.

"Naruto if you're hiding something from me just know that sooner or later I am going to find out. And you're going to be in very big trouble," my father said as I frowned. "So either you tell me now or wait for the consequences."

"I'm not hiding anything," I said as my father frowned.

"Naruto you're my son. I know when you're acting differently and hiding something from me," my father said softly.

"Don't give me that 'parents know everything'…" I suddenly stopped speaking and stared at my father with fear. His eyes weren't blue anymore. They were white and without pupils!

"Naruto?" my father said as I blinked. My father's eyes were suddenly back to normal blue! "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!" I said definitely.

I put my hand on the snake bite and mentally screamed. It hurt so much! And I don't even know if that snake was poisonous or not! Wait it is poisonous! It causes illusions just like 'Sasuke' said and what happened with my father's eyes. So there is nothing really to fear. I just need to tell the difference between reality.

"Daddy I'm sorry," I said as I threw myself at my father.

My father laughed and hugged me. But I knew that he was still suspicious.

"Naruto I love you. But don't you ever talk back to me again," my father said as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll try," I said as I snuggled my face into my father's neck. I really wished I could tell my father everything that happened and that is going on. But my father wouldn't believe me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Psycho-Uchiha: I knew you were an Uchiha! LoL_

_Travilliono777: Aw don't be scared._

_LightingMist95: Aw you make me laugh! LOL! Let's just hope Naruto thinks to do that._

_SilverWolf310: The foxy, Kurama, is adorable! And he might just show up._

_Psych0 f0x: He might just will go insane. Let's hope he doesn't._

**Chapter Six**

My parents were out on a late night date and I was home alone. But I wasn't exactly home alone. I also had my hallucinations of Sasuke. I kept seeing him everywhere! He was there when I looked up at the ceiling, he was there when I looked out the window, and he was there when I looked under the bed. He was everywhere! I felt like tearing my eyes out. If this is what insane feels like then I should be locked up with a straitjacket on.

The pain from the snake bite was vibrating throughout my entire body. I desperately wanted to get up and take a pain pill. But I didn't want to see Sasuke following me! If this is what Sasuke lives through every day then why can't I survive one day? I feel so weak and useless it actually scares me. If I don't have the strength to help my own self then no one can help me.

I opened my eyes and saw a black snake crawling around my leg! I immediately shut my eyes expecting it to be gone. But when I did open my eyes it was still right there expect it was much closer to my face now.

I screamed and jumped out of my bed clawing at the snake. The snake fell on the ground and I ran out of my bedroom with it slithering after it me.

"It's just a hallucination, Naruto!" I said to myself but then doubt came to me when I heard the snake hiss. "Cobras aren't native to Konoha!"

I ran into my dad's office and slammed the door shut. The snake remained on the other side of the door hissing angrily. It could remain out there hissing all it wanted because it's nothing more than a hallucination. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I can believe it! I went over to my father's desk and opened all the drawers. I knew that my father kept a spare key to his office in the asylum.

"Found you!" I said as I snatched the key from the last draw.

"Going somewhere Naruto?" someone said as I looked up.

It was my father…no it can't be! My father was out on a date with my mom and they wouldn't be home until it was midnight. A cruel smirk came upon my father's face as I stammered for an answer.

"I told you to never come into my office Naruto," my 'father' said.

"You're not real!" I said as I grabbed a statue of a fox on my father's desk and threw it at the window.

The glass on the window crashed and fell to pieces on the ground. I looked back at the hallucination of my father and saw it crumping into thousands of slithering snakes. I screamed and jumped out of the window! It was cold outside and raining and all I was wearing was a tee shirt, jeans, and my Jordan's.

I landed on the cement on my back and felt the harsh impact on my head! I will never in my life jump out of a second story window again. As I opened my eyes I saw Sasuke staring down at me from my father's office. I immediately got up on my feet and started running from my own hallucination.

I knew that I should have been hurt more but I strangely felt no pain right now. I didn't even feel the pain from the snake bite anymore. The cold wind whipped around me and the rain fell on my strangely burning skin. It felt like something really hot was trying to push itself out of my skin! Is it poison? Was that snake that bit me poisonous?

* * *

"_I know I left off at a cliff hanger! Please forgive me. I love all you guys! I really do! Kisses and hugs my little teddy bears!" _


	7. Chapter 7

_Psychof0x: I'm so glad that Psycho likes! It makes me really happy._

_Psycho-Uchiha: Aw lol. You make me smile so much. _

_LightingMist95: Aw lol snakes scare me too. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger._

_Celestiafae: Don't worry. Sasuke will be saved soon._

**Chapter Seven**

Sasuke looked terrible. His face was completely unrecognizable due to his scars and bruises. He didn't even resemble his brother now. I knew what I had to do now to save Sasuke. But I was scared to do it. I grabbed my necklace that was hanging around Sasuke's neck and pulled it off. The necklace snapped and I held the cross in my hand. The cross wasn't any ordinary cross. It held a secret blade inside. It was basically a crucifix dagger. It separated demons from humans.

I had to stab 'Sasuke' in the heart. It was the only way to save Sasuke! But can I even bring myself up to do it? The dagger was literally shaking in my hand. All I wanted to do was drop the dagger and run out of the red ward. But I couldn't do that! I already made a huge mess at home and I didn't have much time to save Sasuke. My parents would come home and see the broken window and me missing. They would call the police and that would create a bigger mess than what I'm in now.

"Come to play with me again Naruto?" 'Sasuke' asked as I saw him sitting up in bed.

"Yes I have," I said as 'Sasuke' glared at the dagger in my hand.

"Did I drive you that crazy with your hallucinations?" 'Sasuke' said.

"No," I said as my skin started to feel like it was on fire.

'Sasuke' grinned and started to crawl on the ceiling with his eyes set on me and my dagger. His eyes turned pupil less and his lips curled up in a grin. I knew he was planning something horrifying. I could tell by that insane grin.

The lights started to flicker and the cell started to echo with 'Sasuke's' insane laughter. I started too turned around in circles as I saw 'Sasuke' running on the walls around me. Suddenly the flickering lights stopped and 'Sasuke' was standing upside down on the ceiling in front of me. He opened his mouth and a purple snake came slithering out. I screamed covered my eyes as 'Sasuke' howled with laughter. I could feel the snake slithering around my arm. This was the snake that bit me and gave me pain and hallucinations.

"You can't even get over your fears. How can you possibly defeat me?" 'Sasuke' said. "Sasuke is mines forever."

"No he's not!" I shouted as the purple snake strangely slithered off of me and hissed as if I was scaring it.

"Why do you want Sasuke? You don't even know him!" 'Sasuke' shouted as I blinked.

"I don't want Sasuke! I just don't like seeing him being some demon's toy!" I said as 'Sasuke' laughed.

"I bet you can't even bring yourself up to stab Sasuke," 'Sasuke' said as the dagger shook in my hand.

"You're right. I can't," I said as my chin started to tremble. I knew my tears were threatening to fall.

"Nine…ten you're never going to live again," 'Sasuke' said.

I was about to drop the dagger but I felt my fingers wrapping around the dagger tightly. My hand then raised itself up to 'Sasuke' and 'I' stabbed him right in the chest. I gasped as I realized what 'I' done. But it wasn't me! I didn't want to stab 'Sasuke' more like I couldn't but I did! The burning in my skin stopped and I heard someone laughing in my head. Am I going insane?

I pulled the dagger out of 'Sasuke' chest and he fell on the padded floors and started to scream. Black mist came pouring out from Sasuke's mouth as he screamed and flew out the red ward. After a minute Sasuke stopped screaming and passed out. As I sat down next to Sasuke I gasped. There were no cuts, scars, or bruises on Sasuke anymore. He was completely healed! And he looks completely…handsome. Why did I just say that?

* * *

_"Why are all the Uchihas so beautiful and sexy? This question is very logical! From top to bottom they're so freaking beautiful. Just take Sasuke and Itachi as an example. They're so sexy and they know it!"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Psychof0x: Don't worry. I'm sure Naruto will calm down._

_Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza: I'm so happy that you like my story. And yeah the black mist thing did come from Supernatural. Castiel is my favorite character._

_LightingMist95: Don't worry. I'm sure that Sasuke won't hate Naruto. It's true. Everyone does make the Uchihas all so beautiful. But they're great being beautiful. LoL_

**Chapter Eight**

I was at home again and just staring at the broken window in my father's office. I didn't know yet what lie I was going to tell my parents. I couldn't tell them the truth! It involved hallucinations and me jumping out of a two story window. They would think that I was straight up insane and would probably drag me to see a psychologist.

It was already midnight and I knew that my parents would be home any minute. I was dressed in my pajamas and just waiting for them to come home. I really wanted to get this whole situation over with. And just as I was about to mentally scream in my head my prayers were answered. I heard the front door opening and my parents laughing. I immediately shut my father's office door and panicked inside.

"Naruto!" my mother shouted from downstairs. "Where are you honey?"

My mother wouldn't be calling me honey anymore when she sees the broken window and neither will my father.

"Upstairs," I said weakly as I heard the sounds of my mother throwing her high heels off and walking upstairs. She immediately smiled as she saw me and ran up to hug me.

My mother was dressed in a knee high strapless dress which really suited her red curled hair. She also wore my father's jacket to keep safe from the cold outside.

"Aw sweetie did you stay up late for your father and I?" my mother asked as I fidgeted. She immediately somehow noticed my discomfort and frowned. "Minato come upstairs."

My father walked upstairs and looked confusedly at my mother and me. I knew he was wondering why we were standing in front of his office. If I could have the option to fall into a deep endless hole I would take it. My father was wearing a black suit with a red tie to match my mother's outfit. His hair was in a usual mess and matted down because of the rain.

"Naruto what's wrong?" my father asked as I looked away from him.

"Nothing," I said as my eyes landed on the floor.

"Are you sure?" my father asked as I felt angry all of a sudden.

"Stop doing that! Stop treating me as if I am one of your lunatics locked up!" I shouted as my parents eyes widened. "There's nothing wrong. It's just that your window is broken."

I tore myself away from my mother and flung open my father's office door. I turned back around and glared at my father before walking away into my bedroom. My chin was already trembling and I knew that I was going to cry. I ran to my bed and laid down with the covers over my head. My cheeks were already starting to feel wet and I knew that I was crying.

Ever since all of this began my relationship with my father turned downhill. And it's my entire fault. My paranoia is driving me insane. I keep questioning the way my father parents me. I know that all he's doing is being a dad but I keep thinking that he's just trying to prove that I'm insane. Because deep down I feel like I'm insane.

"Naruto?" my father said as he opened my bedroom door and stepped inside. He sat down on my bed and pulled the covers off of my head. "I'm sorry that you feel like I'm treating you like an asylum patient."

"No daddy. I'm sorry," I said as I threw my arms around my father's neck. "I've been really mean to you."

"So does that mean you're going to be my nice and happy boy again?" my father asked as I laughed.

"Of course daddy! Do I look weird being mean?" I asked as my father smiled.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," my father said as he kissed my forehead. "Now go to sleep you're getting eye bags."

"Where's mommy?" I asked as my mother walked into my bedroom.

"I'm right here sweetheart," my mother said as she bent down and kissed my cheek. "I love you cupcake."

"I love you too," I said as my mother smiled and pinched my cheeks.

"Sweet dreams son," my father said as he took my mother's hand and turned off the lights in my room.

"Goodnight Naruto," my mother said as my bedroom door shut.

I didn't go to sleep right instead I stared out of my bedroom window. My thoughts were on Sasuke. I wonder if he woken up yet. I can't wait till morning to see him.

* * *

Sasuke sat up and immediately looked down at his chest. He remembered a fuzzy memory of being stabbed and then vomiting out black mist. The boy then felt something cold beneath his shirt. He knew instantly that it was the "necklace" that Naruto gave him.

"You actually saved me…" Sasuke said quietly but then looked up as he heard someone walking into the red ward.

His cell door opened and a nightshift nurse walked. She raised her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Wow! You look different," the nurse said as Sasuke grinned. "I came here to give you your medications Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes changed colors and became red with strange patterns in them. The nurse's eyes widened but she strangely became really still.

"Tell whoever you're working for that I took my medications already," Sasuke said as he directly stared into the nurse's eyes.

"Yes," the nurse said as she walked out of Sasuke's cell and locked the door behind her.

Sasuke laid back down on the bed and stared up at the padded ceiling. He was wondering just how happy his family would be. The boy knew that his father was near depression. His mother was already depressed. And his brother well was himself.

* * *

"_Love you guys all!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I sat on the couch in my father's office staring off into space. All I kept thinking about was Sasuke. I really wanted to see him and talk to him. But I couldn't because he was off limits right now. My father found it really strange how Sasuke wasn't insane anymore. He couldn't understand how Sasuke went from completely insane to normal in one night.

"This is absolutely crazy. How can Sasuke who tried to murder his brother go from insane to sane?" my father thought out loud as I shrugged.

"Maybe it was a miracle," I said as we heard someone knock on my father's office door.

"It must be Mr. Uchiha and his eldest son, Itachi," my father said. "Please come in."

Sasuke's father and his older brother walked inside. They both gave me a small smile and turned to look at my father with a serious look. Mr. Uchiha looked completely drained of life. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was sticking up in different places, and he seemed like he lost weight. Itachi on the other hand seemed completely normal. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans, and Jordan's.

"You phoned us saying that Sasuke is sane. Is he really Mr. Uzumaki?" Itachi asked as my father nodded.

"Yes your brother is completely sane. There were also plenty of strange cuts and bruises on his skin but they have disappeared somehow. He also isn't even resisting the nurses' attempts to take care of him," my father said as Itachi and Mr. Uchiha's eyes grew wide. "It's like he's a complete new person."

"It's a miracle," Mr. Uchiha said as Itachi frowned.

"I don't believe in miracles father. Did you do some new treatment on my brother Mr. Uzumaki?" Itachi asked as my father shook his head.

"No treatments were done on Sasuke," my father said as Itachi looked confused.

"But then how did Sasuke come to be sane like you speak of Mr. Uzumaki?" Itachi asked he caught me staring at him. Itachi's eyes narrowed on me and I immediately looked away.

"May I see my son?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Of course! Naruto will you please escort Mr. Uchiha and Itachi to Tsunade's office?" my father asked as I nodded slowly.

I got off the couch with the Uchihas' following behind me. I could feel Itachi's stare right through my back. I knew that he was suspecting that I cured Sasuke's insanity. As the office door shut behind me Itachi pinned me against the wall.

"Itachi what on Earth are you doing?" Mr. Uchiha asked as Itachi grinned.

"You knew all along didn't you Naruto?" Itachi asked I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "You're a clever little boy Naruto. Now tell me how did you cure my brother's possession?"

"Do you really have to know?" I asked as Itachi nodded.

"I stabbed him in the heart," I said as Itachi let go of me and just stared at me. "Sasuke is fine. The blade I used on him separates demons from humans. So don't think overthink!"

"Just take us to Sasuke please," Itachi said as I frowned and led them to Tsunade's office.

In silence we arrived at the head nurse's office. I opened the door and walked inside with Mr. Uchiha and Itachi behind. Sasuke was sitting crossed legged on the bed watching television.

"Sasuke I missed you so much!" Mr. Uchiha said as he rushed up to Sasuke and knocked his son over with a hug. "I'm so glad that I have you back son!"

Sasuke hugged his father for a while but eventually put his hands on his father's shoulders and gently pushed him away. But as the minute he a got a chance to breathe his brother knocked him over with a hug.

"Sasuke nothing was the same at home! I miss you so much even your selfish, bitchy, and rude self," Itachi said. "Say something."

"Let me breathe first Itachi," Sasuke said as Itachi stopped hugging Sasuke but still held him in his arms. "How is mother?"

"Your mother is still in deep depression. I'm sorry she couldn't come to see you Sasuke," Mr. Uchiha said as Sasuke looked away from his father and brother.

"It's my fault…" Sasuke said but was cut off by his father.

"Don't say that! Never say that! This is not your fault son," Mr. Uchiha said sternly as Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

The office door opened and Nurse Tsunade put her hands on my shoulders as she spoke to the Uchihas'. I knew that Mr. Uchiha and Itachi had to leave for now. I looked down at the ground as I thought about the trip back to my father's office with them.

"I'm afraid visiting time has to be canceled. I'm very sorry. The asylum will be closing soon and patients must be returned to their cells," Nurse Tsunade said. "I will be escorting you two back to Mr. Uzumaki."

I looked up at Nurse Tsunade as she smiled down at me and opened the door for Mr. Uchiha and Itachi. As they left I turned around to leave also but was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked as I froze.

I turned back around as Sasuke walked up to me. He smirked and stroked my cheek. I could feel my eyes widening and my face heating up. Sasuke seemed to notice it too because his smirk just widened.

"I didn't believe that my little cheerleader would have been able to save me," Sasuke said as my heart pounded loudly against my chest. "But I was proved wrong."

"Y…your little cheerleader?" I said as Sasuke laughed and pushed me against the wall.

"Yes my little cheerleader," Sasuke said in my ear as the door opened and Tsunade walked back inside.

I blinked and Sasuke was still sitting on the bed grinning at me. But how? I swear he was pinning me against the wall a few seconds ago. I'm going insane. I turned around and ran out of Tsunade's office. I'm never returning back to this asylum again. Insanity is contagious! A good deed can bite you in return.

I flung open the red ward's door and ran through the hallway. And I kept running until I was out in the parking lot panting. Never am I returning to this insane asylum that spreads insanity like a disease. I did my part already. I saved Sasuke and he's going to be the last person I ever save from possession again.

I looked up at the asylum and saw my father looking down at me from his window with a confused face. I knew he was wondering why I was out in the parking lot. I waved goodbye at him and walked away from his sight. He can question me at home. But right now I need to be alone and deal with trembling state of my sanity. I just hope you don't go crazy father.

"_Hope you guys like it. Ugh my eyes are burning I need to sleep. Goodnight my little lovelies."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The boy stood in Mr. Uzumaki office as his brother and father spoke to asylum's owner. He knew that he was going to go home today. He beyond excited to leave padded walls and drugs behind. He was yearning to see his mother and tell her that he was fine. And he was also yearning to see someone else. His savior, his hero, and his angel. Without this person he wouldn't have ever been himself.

"Sasuke congratulations. You are the first patient to ever leave this asylum in such a short time." Mr. Uzumaki said as Sasuke grinned.

"Thank you," the boy said as his father pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so happy that you're coming home son," Mr. Uchiha, the boy's father, said.

"I'm happy too," the boy said as his brother turned to look at Mr. Uzumaki.

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi, the boy's older brother, asked.

Sasuke looked at Mr. Uzumaki reaction and frowned. The asylum's owner seemed startled and at loss of words. The boy knew that his savior was conflicted, scared, and hurt. He just didn't know why. Naruto wasn't in any trouble.

"My son doesn't want to come to the asylum anymore." Mr. Uzumaki said as Itachi looked confused.

"Why not?" Itachi asked as Mr. Uzumaki smiled.

"It's best that he doesn't come here anymore. He's young and easily impressionable. An asylum isn't built for children." Mr. Uzumaki said.

"That's why my Sasuke is coming home. He's a child. He doesn't belong in an asylum." Mr. Uchiha said. "Thank you for taking care of my son and treating him. Now he can be a happy boy again."

"Don't thank me. It's my job." Mr. Uzumaki said as the Uchihas walked out of his office.

Sasuke and his family walked out of the asylum with a smile on their faces. They were so miserable and depressed to the deepest core and now they're happy like new born babies. Sasuke stopped and stared up at the bright, warm, glowing sun. He thought at a time that he would never see it again. And now he is and he's enjoying every minute of it. But he did see the 'sun' and the 'sky' sort of at the asylum. He thought it was the sun and the sky. But it was really Naruto who he was seeing. The blonde's eyes were like the sky and his hair was like that of the sun.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out. "Come and get in the car. Mother can't wait to see you."

Sasuke walked over to the car and got inside the backseat. His brother got inside the car and sat down next to Sasuke and their father started the car.

The three Uchihas drove home in silence but in happiness. Their family was restored and what couldn't be better than that. In about thirty minutes the three Uchihas arrived at their house and immediately rushed out of the car.

Mikoto Uchiha sat looking through the window with a picture of her happy family in her hands but jumped up when she saw her husband pulling up in the driveway. She immediately flung open the front door and ran outside. She flung her arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged her son close to her.

"Sasuke I'm so happy that you're back. I thought that I would never have you again." Mrs. Uchiha said as her son laughed.

"I'm back mother. You don't have to worry anymore." Sasuke said as he felt his mother tears staining his shirt. "I'm guessing those are happy tears?"

"Of course they're happy tears," Mrs. Uchiha said with a laugh. "How? How were you saved?"

Sasuke let go of his mother and looked at his brother. His brother got the cue that Sasuke wanted him to explain.

"The asylum's owner's son saved Sasuke. He stabbed Sasuke in the heart with a dagger that separated demons from humans." Itachi said as Mrs. Uchiha looked stunned.

"At least he brought Sasuke back." Mr. Uchiha said. "None of us would have the heart or the guts to stab Sasuke in the heart."

"Let's forget about stabbings and demons." Mrs. Uchiha said. "Come on. Let's go inside and be a family once more."

* * *

Naruto took off his shirt and jeans as Kiba did the same. The boys looked at each other and smirked. They both took a few steps back and started to run. They ran and jumped up into the air and splashed into the swimming pool.

Naruto swam up and started to laugh. He was having the best time in his life with his friends right now. The blonde boy was forgetting about his dreadful experiences at the asylum and was healing. He was only going to the asylum to fill up his community services hours for school. But now he was sticking to tutoring little kids like other normal teenagers.

"Naruto! Kiba! My dad made lemonade. Come and get some." Ino called as the boys swam out of the swimming pool.

"Yum," Kiba said as he took a glass.

"Your dad is awesome," Naruto said as he took a glass.

"Cheers boys," Ino said as the three friends put their glasses together. "To summer!"

"To summer!" Kiba, Naruto, and Ino said all together.

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed thinking. His family was exhausted and passed out in their beds right now. And Sasuke knew it was the perfect time to meet up with his friends. The boy was dressed in a black long sleeved V neck tee shirt, black jeans, and red Jordan's. Sasuke picked up his phone and texted his friend, Neji.

_To: Neji_

_Hey. Wanna meet up with me?_

Within a minute Sasuke got a response from his friend.

_From: Neji_

_How do I know that this isn't the demon inside you texting me?_

_To: Neji_

_Because the demon that possessed me would never text you. _

_From: Neji_

_Dude you were full on possessed. I think I'll pass._

_To: Neji_

_Seriously? I'm not possessed anymore._

_From: Neji_

_How do I know that?_

_To: Neji_

_You're an idiot. Get your ass here._

_From: Neji_

_At the asylum! Hell No!_

_To: Neji_

_I'm at home dumbass. _

_From: Neji_

_Oh. Alright. But one freaky thing and I'll swear I will dump holy water on you._

_To: Neji_

_Whatever._

Sasuke walked out of his bedroom and downstairs quietly. He knew his family was still trying to trust him being by himself. But Sasuke had enough of being babysat and constantly watched. He wanted his space and his friends. The raven haired boy opened the front door and closed it behind him once he was outside.

The boy shoved his hands into his jeans pocket and stared up at the setting sun. Being possessed changed the boy. He wanted to feel the things that he took granted of like his family, friends, and even nature.

"Sasuke?" someone said as dark blue convertible pulled up in the Uchiha driveway; A boy with long, dark black hair, pale, light eyes, and doll like skin got out of convertible.

Sasuke smirked as his friend immediately rushed up to him and flung his arms around his neck. Normally Neji would never do this. He would never hug the arrogant, bitchy, know-it-all, conceited, self-righteous, and gorgeous Uchiha. But this moment was different. Neji was willingly to give away his morals and hug his friend.

"You're really back!" Neji said as he smiled into Sasuke's neck. "I thought that thing was going to have you forever. But you're really back! I thought I would never see your freaking face again."

"Well now you're going to see my face forever," Sasuke said as Neji laughed and let go of his raven haired friend.

"How did you come back?" Neji asked with curiosity.

"I was stabbed in the heart," Sasuke said as Neji looked horrified.

"How is stabbing someone in the heart saving them?" Neji asked as Sasuke smirked.

"In my case it did save me," Sasuke said.

"I want to see the stab mark!" Neji said as Sasuke's smirk grew.

"There isn't one," Sasuke said.

"Tell me how staying in the asylum was like?" Neji asked.

"It's better if you don't know," Sasuke said as Neji looked disappointed. "Don't look so sad. Why do you even want to know how an asylum is like?"

"I don't know," Neji said. "Come on Shikamaru, Karin, and Sakura want to see you."

Neji grabbed his raven haired friend's arm and pulled him into the convertible. After his friend was in the passenger seat Neji started his car and drove away.

* * *

"_This is not going to end on a sad note. LoL I'm starting their life outside of the asylum now."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mikoto parked her car in the parking lot and got out. She was planning on visiting a new beauty shop that her friend told her about. Apparently every girl at her work could not stop talking about this new beauty shop and the bubbly owner of it. So Mikoto decided to give it a visit and see for herself what's so good about this new shop. The new beauty shop was called _Foxy Beauty_. Mikoto could not stop thinking about why anyone would call their shop that. But as soon she went inside the large store she gasped.

The store was amazing. It was piled high with all types of products and brands. Mikoto immediately went to the brand called _Ravens_ and started to throw perfumes, lotions, shampoos, and body wash into her shopping basket.

"_Now I know why every girl in this town is buzzing about this store!" _Mikoto thought as she smelt her favorite perfume. _"It's like Heaven in here."_

A young woman with bright red hair approached Mikoto with a smile on her face. She was wearing a red knee high dress, white knitted sweater, and red heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun and white pearls adorned her neck.

"Ravens is sure your favorite brand," the woman said as Mikoto turned around to look at who was talking to her but then gasped along with the red haired woman.

"Mikoto Uchiha!" the woman said.

"Kushina Uzumaki!" Mikoto said. Suddenly Kushina broke out of her trance and flung her arms around Mikoto's neck.

"Oh my God! It's been years! Why don't you have a Facebook?" Kushina asked as she clung tightly to her friend. "I've wanted to get in touch with you! But it's like you dropped from the face of Konoha!"

"Oh Kushina! I'm so glad to see you again. I know I've been hard to get in touch with. I'm so sorry," Mikoto said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it woman! I'm your best friend. How could you forget about me?" Kushina cried as Mikoto just smiled at her friend's tactics. "Your number was changed, your Email was deleted, and you don't even have a Facebook! It's like you were trying to make everyone think you didn't exist!"

"You haven't changed a bit. Still whiney as ever," Mikoto smiled as Kushina laughed. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I finally achieved my dream of owning my very own beauty shop. And I married my high school sweetheart, Minato. And I have an adorable son named Naruto. What about you?" Kushina asked as her friend smiled.

"I have my very own spa and I also married my high school sweetheart, Fugaku. And I have two sons Itachi and Sasuke," Mikoto said as she paid for her items. "Recently my family and I went through some rough situations."

Kushina pulled her friend into her office and looked at her friend with concern. She could tell Mikoto was under a lot of stress and grief.

"Tell me what's going on Mikoto," Kushina asked as her friend sighed.

"My youngest son, Sasuke, was admitted to an asylum. And it saddened my entire family. I was depressed, my husband was depressed, and my oldest son, Itachi, was the only one holding us together." Mikoto said as Kushina looked surprised.

"Your son was admitted in an asylum? Why?" Kushina asked.

"His emotional state and mental state just became so troubled. We had to send him to an asylum. It was our only option. But don't worry. He's home now and better." Mikoto said with a small smile.

"Just out of curiosity what asylum was your son sent to?" Kushina asked.

"Namikaze Asylum," Mikoto said as Kushina gasped.

"That's my husband's asylum," Kushina said as Mikoto looked surprised. "Such a small world."

"_If her husband owns the asylum then it was her son that saved Sasuke. It is such a small world." _Mikoto thought with wide eyes.

"Come over for dinner at my house. We really need to catch up sweetie," Kushina said as she wrote down her house address on a red sticky note. "And bring your family too. I would love to meet them."

"I'd love to come over," Mikoto said as she took the sticky note. "What time?"

"Around seven o'clock. I wonder what I should make for dinner," Kushina said as Mikoto smiled.

"Anything you like," Mikoto said as she looked at the time. "My goodness! I have to go home."

The two women stood up and hugged each other tightly. Kushina was beyond happy to reconnect with her best friend. But she still was wondering what could have actually made her best friend lose connections with her. Her friend didn't exactly give her a reason why she wanted to lose touch. But Kushina decided not to question her friend. Maybe one day her friend would give her a reason.

"I'm so glad I ran into you," Kushina said. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Don't dwell on such sad thoughts," Mikoto said as Kushina walked her over to her car.

"If you wish for me not to then I won't. Don't forget about dinner," Kushina said as her friend blew her a kiss and drove away.

Kushina walked back into her beauty shop and called her son, Naruto. As she waited for her son to pick up his phone Kushina smiled and waved at her customers.

* * *

Naruto paused his video game and looked down at his phone which was vibrating. A picture of his mother came up and he knew that it was probably an important call. The blonde haired boy sighed and answered his phone.

"Hi mom," Naruto said happily.

"_Sweetheart my friend Mikoto is coming over for dinner today with her family. And I want to remind you to shower, dress up nicely, and look adorable like you always do,"_ Kushina said as Naruto laughed.

"Okay I'll promise to shower, dress up, and look adorable. Now can I please return to my video game?" Naruto said as he heard his mother laughing on the other line.

"_Sure sweetheart. I love you,"_ Kushina said sweetly.

"I love you too," Naruto said as he hung up and began playing his video game again.

* * *

Mikoto walked into her family room and smiled as she saw Itachi reading a book.

"Hi mother," Itachi said as he looked up from his book. "If you're looking for Sasuke he's in his bedroom and father is taking a nap."

"Oh Itachi I have the most amazing news ever! I ran into my best friend and she invited us over for dinner. Come on we have to get ready! I can hardly wait to catch up with her after all these years. And go tell your brother." Mikoto said as she dashed upstairs to wake her husband. "Fugaku honey! Wake up!"

Itachi remained sitting in his armchair. He really wanted to get some reading done today but it looks like it wasn't going to happen. The raven haired teen got up from the arm chair and walked upstairs to tell his brother the 'great' news.

As Itachi walked into his brother's bedroom a frown fell upon his face. His little brother was only dressed in his boxer's and was texting. His brother didn't even look up to see who walked into his bedroom.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said as his brother looked up at him.

"What?" Sasuke said as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"We're going over to someone's house so go get dressed. And when did you become so shameless?" Itachi asked. "What if it was father or mother who came into your bedroom instead of me?"

"If you're such a prude knock next time!" Sasuke said as his brother rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

"_Damn right! Next chapter I'll write about the amazing and shocking dinner."_


End file.
